Stargazers
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: [LunaxNeville] One night they spend together watching the stars, REVIEWS PLEASE! romance x


Luna/Neville

Stargazers 

'_We take our hearts outside leave our lives behind I watch the stars go out' – _Stars

The cool, short, crisp grass tickled the back of Neville's neck and he shifted, placing his hands behind his head. Stretched out on his back he watched the midnight sky. Millions and millions of miles away the stars twinkled and Neville gazed at them quietly.

The person lying next to him moved and he turned his head to the left. Her long blonde hair was spread out and in the moonlight it looked like silk-spun silver. Her blue eyes reflected the light and shone like the stars in the sky. A small, secretive and dreamy smile was on her lips as she examined the heavens.

Luna raised her hand and closed one eye so that from her angle it looked like she was holding the full moon in her palm.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked softly as she opened and closed her hand repeatedly.

"I'm holding the moon," she replied in her dreamy, light voice.

Neville copied her actions and smiled. He was indeed holding the moon in his hand.

Luna's hand fell and her arms lay limp at her side. "Can you see that?"

"See what?" Neville's dropped his hand and tucked it under his head again.

"Orion," she said looking at him.

Neville shook his head.

Luna smiled wistfully, "Orion comes from the ancient Greek mythology. He was a giant huntsman and a companion of Artemis. There are many different version of how he died. One says that he was killed by a scorpion and the other that he was killed by Artemis. Whatever happened, he was placed among the stars as the constellation of Orion. He's often called the Hunter and can be seen all over the world."

Neville listened to her explain where he was in the stars and with her help, he traced the constellation with his finger.

"I love the stars and everything to do with astrology," Luna spoke quietly and mystically.

"Yeah me too," Neville replied.

Luna's smile widened, "During the summer holidays, Daddy would sometimes take me to this hill that only we know and camp. There you have the best view of the stars. We'd spend the whole night looking up and Daddy would tell all kinds of stories. It's wonderful."

Neville sighed. "I bet it's amazing."

"Very. Last time, me and Daddy saw at least fifteen shooting stars," Luna turned to face him, "I could ask if you want, if you could come with us…"

Neville's face lit up. "Really? I'd love that. Sure your Dad wouldn't mind?"

"Of course he wouldn't. Daddy likes me to have friends, especially if they're interested in things like stars," she smiled warmly, eyes sparkling.

"Great," Neville looked happily at the sky then frowned. "Oh, I've lost Orion."

"I'll show you," Luna inched closer and Neville felt her arm against his side.

He felt, all of a sudden, hot and a gentle scent reached him. Her light rose fragrance made him inhale deeper and intoxicate him.

"Here," Luna pointed to the heavens but Neville wasn't really concentrating. Some of her hair was caressing his cheek and he was very aware of her arm pressed against him. He had never been so close to a girl before; he didn't know what to do. Should he kiss her? He wanted to – a lot – but would she like it?

He gulped silently.

Luna, as if she knew what he was thinking, twisted and raised up on her arms, bending over him so their faces where inches apart.

Neville didn't have time to say anything or move. Luna's lips pressed gently on his and Neville felt his heart burst with joy, leaving him feeling giddy. He kissed her back slowly, thinking how soft and warm her lips were. His hand came round her pushed her a tiny bit closer and deepened the kiss. He tentatively explored her mouth and she his.

Needing to breathe, Luna pulled back and smiled her dreamy far-away smile and Neville grinned. She moved back into her position of laying on her back, but right next to him so they were still touching. Neville could still feel her lips on his.

They didn't say anything, the silence they shared was content, happy and at ease. Neville held her hand and the both kept smiling as they continued to watch the stars sparkle in the black sky.

**A/N Hope you all liked it and if you do review I'll think the world of you! **


End file.
